Be My Darling?
by Kozuki Mikoto
Summary: Jangan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Just talk what you want to say. Fic pertamaku, DeiSaku Fic. Warning : OOC, GaJe, membosankan maybe . Mind to RnR?


Yo.. senpai! Ini fic pertamaku .. mohon maaf klo agak berantakan (^.^)a.

Mohon bantuan dan reviewnya *emang ada yg mau ya?

Yosh! Silakan membaca…

Warning : OOC, GaJe, membosankan

Disclaimer : Naruto and all of chara is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, yang diakui temanku sebagai kakaknya.. huh *digeplak

"hh..hh..hah.. gawat .. gawat .. aku telaat"

.

.

"uuh.. telat lagi, un"

oOo

Be My Darling

"haduh… aku terlambat nih" gumam gadis yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Semalaman ia belajar menghadapi ujian akhirnya *tuh author, ini perlu dicontoh*. Jerih payahnya ternyata menimbulkan efek yang sangat tidak ia inginkan. Terlambat.

Di sisi lain…

Brum.. brum..

"aakh.. kebiasaan. Telat lagi, un.." ujar pemuda ini sambil memacu motor sportnya. Yaah, terlambat memang sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak senang kalau dirinya terlambat kuliah. Mungkin karena hari ini mata kuliah favoritnya. Maybe..

Dua insan ini terlalu terpaku pada kecepatan. Tak fokus pada kondisi jalan. Bisa dibilang, saat itu jalanan memang sedang sepi, tapi sesuatu bisa saja terjadi kalau kita tidak hati-hati kan?

"AWAS!"

"Kyaa.. tidak!"

BRUAKK *nah lo, baru aja dibilangin*

"Errgh.. aduh, sakiitt.. HEH, kalau jalan tuh liat-liat dong!"

"ugh. Heh, bukannya kamu yang enggak hati-hati, dasar pinky, un!"

"Eh.. enak saja panggil pinky-pinky.. cepat ganti rugi.."

"Memangnya aku mau ganti rugi? Yang salah siapa.. yang ganti rugi siapa" semprot pemuda berambut pirang panjang ini sambil mendirikan kembali motornya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kan kamu yang salah? Udah gitu enggak minta maaf lagi.." sewot si gadis sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

"Iya deh.. maaf" Ujar pemuda itu dan langsung meninggalkan sang gadis, " … merepotkan, tambah telat deh jadinya".

"Hoi! … dasar" dengan kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh orang yang sudah menabraknya, si gadis lalu mendirikan sepedanya lalu mamacunya kembali menuju sekolah.

.

'cantik..' gumam Deidara dalam hati.

.

'.. tampan juga' ujar Sakura.

.

.

Sakura POV

Tak berapa lama sampai juga aku di sekolah. Setelah insiden tadi kakiku jadi sakit. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruang ujianku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei"

"aah, Sakura Haruno. Sepuluh menit kau terlambat. Cepat masuk, dan langsung kerjakan soal ini" ujar Ibiki-sensei sambil menyerahkan lembar soal dan kertas jawaban kepada Sakura.

"Hehe.. arigatou gozaimasu, gomen ne"

Aku langsung menuju bangku ujianku. Untunglah aku masih diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian. Aniki-ku sudah kembali ke kost-nya di luar kota. Makanya aku jadi terlambat gara-gara tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Kebiasaan buruk. Ditambah insiden tadi, makin terlambat deh. Aku masih belum memaafkannya. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi…

Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri Sakura mengerjakan ujiannya. Sakura masih mengingat kejadian tadi. Sakura masih berharap dia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu, lagi..

.

.

Di bagian Deidara

"Ohayou.." Deidara memasuki ruang kuliahnya dengan wajah tanpa-dosa-masuk-begitu-saja-nya *digeplak.

"aah… Deidara-san terlambat lagi…" Ujar pria yang selalu memakai topeng berbentuk arus melingkar.

"Bukannya selalu begitu?"

"Heh.. Tobi, Itachi, tidak usah mengejekku seperti itu, un"

"ya..ya.. terserah" sahut Itachi.

"hei,hei.. kamu. Sudah terlambat bukannya langsung mengikuti pelajaran malah ngobrol di situ. Cepat duduk!" Ujar dosenku yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan slide di laptopnya, tiba-tiba saja memarahiku begitu. Mungkin kesal beliau kesal padaku. *Deidara oon, ya iyalah dosenmu itu marah, gak nyadar –diketok pake linggis oleh deidara*

"Gomen ne, Sensei!" Aku pun duduk di antara mereka berdua, teman-temanku yang merepotkan. Walaupun kadang kala aku juga memang membutuhkan mereka. Hanya saja… ah, sudahlah.

.

'siapa ya nama cewek yang tadi itu?'

.

.

Normal POV

"Sakura!"

"yaa.. ada apa Ino?"

"Setelah ini kamu mau ke mana?"

"ya pulang lah.. memangnya mau ke mana lagi?"

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Mm, kalau kamu tidak ada acara kamu mau menemaniku jalan tidak? Mau ya, please?" Ajak Ino dengan serangan puppy eyes-nya. Yaah.. siapapun yang melihatnya pasti takkan bisa menolaknya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "heeh.. iya deh. Mau ke mana sih?"

"ssst.. aku mau bikin kejutan buat Sai besok. Tapi aku bingung mau kasih apaan. Jadi, tolonglah sahabatmu ini Sakura-hime yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung."

"… kamu mau menjilatku hah? Ya sudah, aku temanin kamu jalan, tapi jangan lama-lama ya.. besok kan masih ada ujian. Aku mau belajar "

"Oke deh, Sakura-himee…"

.

.

*singkat cerita Sakura dan Ino sudah selesai jalan-jalannya.. jadi langsung aja yo

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura merebahkan diri sejenak di atas sofa empuknya di depan televisi. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sepi. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah ia ditinggal kakak tercintanya ke luar kota. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, entah kenapa ia sekarang menjadi merasa lebih kesepian dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Sasori. Mereka telah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sehingga, setelah kakaknya pergi, sekarang Sakura hanya tinggal sendiri di sini. Di Konoha.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berjuang agar ia lulus sekolah dengan predikat terbaik. Setelah lulus, Sakura bercita-cita ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di sebuah perguruan tinggi terbaik di Konoha. Universitas Konoha. Sakura ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jurusan yang sangat ia mimpi-mimpikan. Jurusan yang bisa menjadikannya seorang ahli medis.

.

. . . dua bulan kemudian

Trrt..trrt…

"Halo, omouto sayang" sahut pria di ujung telepon.

"Kak Sasori… kakak harus datang ke acara kelulusanku di sekolah sabtu ini, ya? Masa' kakak tega kalau aku sendirian, tidak ada yang mendampingiku.."

"Baiklah sayangku.. kakak pasti datang. Mungkin besok lusa kakak akan pulang ke Konoha. Kebetulan juga kuliah kakak libur untuk dua minggu ini. Jadi tunggu saja kedatangan kakak, ya.."

"Okee.. cepat datang ya, kak. Aku kangen sama kakak." Jawab Sakura manja.

"Hmm.."

"Kok 'hmm' aja"

"hh.. iya..iya.. omouto cerewet… sudah dulu ya"

"iyaa, nanti aku jemput di bandara. Dah kakak"

Titt…

o

Pagi Jum'at yang cerah. Hari yang baik bagi gadis yang sekarang berada di tengah-tengah hilir mudik orang-orang yang lalu lalang di tempat itu. Gadis berambut pink itu tengah duduk di ruang tunggu Bandara Konohagakure. Hari ini hari yang istimewa baginya. Hari ini, kakak tersayangnya akan pulang ke Konoha. Karena itu, ia sekarang berada di bandara untuk menunggu kedatangan kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba..

DUKK..

Seorang anak kecil menyenggol kaki Sakura yang memang tengah diselonjorkannya dan terjerembab di lantai. Anak kecil itu sepertinya akan menangis. Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung bertindak..

"Eh, adik kecil. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Khawatir.

"Emm.. tidak apa-apa kok, kak. Maaf udah menablak kaki kakak. Hehe.." sahut anak itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Hey, lucu sekali anak ini, "oh, iya. Kakak punya permen. Kau mau?"

"Gimana ya, kak. Kata mamah aku enggak boleh telima makanan atau minuman dali olang asing." Jawab anak itu dengan suara imutnya.

"oh, begitu. Ya sudah deh.."

"..eh,eh.. tapi kalau pelmennya dali kakak cantik aku mau deh. Aku minta satu ya, kak"

"Oh, boleh. Ini, silakan ambil yang mana yang kamu mau." Jawab Sakura sambil menawarkan permennya kepada anak kecil tersebut.

"Telimakasih kakak cantik, hihihi" seru anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang putih.

Sakura masih berdiri, melihat anak kecil itu berlari-lari di bandara mendatangi keluarganya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Tangan itu berdarah-darah dan dalam kondisi yang sangat mengerikaan *nggak ah, tangan biasa aja kok hahaha #digeplak readers*. Sakura yang kaget dengan tangan itu dengan jurus karatenya langsung memposisikan dirinya dan mempelintir tangan itu.

"Adududuhhh… Argh.. Sakit, Sakura" teriak pemuda itu.

"Kau yang se-… eh, kak Sasori" Sakura langsung melepas tangan pemuda itu yang ternyata kakaknya sendiri. "Aduuh, maaf kak. Habis aku kira siapa. Aku kan kaget, hehe"

"Kaget sih kaget, tapi jadi sakit begini. Kau tidak pernah berubah. Kakak suka sikap waspadamu itu" Puji Sasori dengan senyumnya yang manis itu *kyaa.. author mau dong disenyumin juga –plakk*

"Ahaha, makasih kak. Yuk, pulang ke rumah." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasori. Sesampai di luar bandara, Sakura memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mereka pulang. Sakura terus bercerita di sepanjang perjalanan pulang sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje *digeplak Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi cerita Sakura walaupun sebenarnya terpaksa.

II pause

Zuki-chan : Sasori nii-chan…

Sasori : hn.. ada apa?

Zuki-chan : Sasori-nii sabar aja ya dengerin Sakura…

Sakura : heh, author sableng, apa maksudmu?

Zuki-chan : ah, gak ada apa-apa… hahahahppph *dibekep Sakura

Eh,iya,iya.. back to story

play

Tak lama, kakak beradik ini pun sampai di rumah. Hey, kenapa mereka berdua senyum-senyum begitu. Ada yang aneh?. Tidak. Sasori tersenyum karena akhirnya dia pulang kembali ke rumah. Sedangkan Sakura, dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dia bertemu kembali dengan kakak tersayangnya.

"Welcome home, brother" seru Sakura sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sakura" jawab Sasori sambil memasuki rumah diiringi oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

"ah, sudah siang ya. Oh,ya, Kak. Nanti, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke sekolah…"

"Untuk apa?" Potong Sasori.

"Aku mau prepare tempat acaranya. Makanya aku kalau ngomong jangan dipotong dulu dong, kak" sewot Sakura.

"Hehe.. iya deh.. maaf"

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Ino. Nanti dia akan menjemputku. Kakak istirahat saja di rumah. Kan capek habis perjalanan jauh…"

Tinn..tinn…

Suara klakson motor Ino telah terdengar diiringi oleh teriakan Ino yang mengguncang bumi *diketok Ino.

"Sakura.. Ayo berangkat" Teriak Ino.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar","Kak Sasori, aku berangkat dulu ya. Kalau kakak lapar, di dapur ada makanan kecil. Aku mungkin pulang agak sore. Dah kakak" Kata Sakura kepada Sasori yang sejak baru pulang tadi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuknya.

"Hn.. Hati-hati ya, Sakura"

.

Sasori entah mengapa merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah saat itu. Sasori lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Walaupun sudah lama tidak digunakan, tapi kamar itu tetap rapi dan bersih. Rupanya Sakura selalu membersihkannya meski tidak ada yang menggunakannya. Sasori pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Nyaman. Tak berapa lama, Sasori telah hanyut ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Siang berganti malam. Ternyata Sakura baru pulang pada jam setengah delapan malam *katanya tadi sore.. haduhh*. Saat Sakura pulang, Sasori masih dalam tidurnya. Sakura mengerti, Sasori pasti kelelahan. Sakura lalu membuat makanan dan minum untuk Sasori. Pasti tadi setelah ia berangkat, Sasori tidak ada makan sama sekali. Yup, benar sekali. Makanan di dapur tak bergerak sama sekali. Setelah membuat makanan, Sakura menuju kamar Sasori untuk membangunkannya.

Krieett. Suara pintu itu ternyata dapat membangunkan Sasori. Bukan. Sasori memang sudah terbangun sejak Sakura sebelumnya memasuki kamarnya saat dia pulang.

"hee, kak Sasori sudah bangun? Mau makan, atau mandi dulu?" Sapa Sakura sambil memasuki kamar.

"… Lebih baik aku mandi dulu" Jawab Sasori masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Baiklah, air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan" Sahut adik kesayangan Sasori ini sambil menyerahkan handuk kepadanya. "Sebaiknya kakak istirahat yang cukup setelah ini, besok kan acara kelulusanku, kakak harus fit besok"

"kamu juga istirahat, Sakura. Kau kan yang punya acara?" Jawab Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Huft.. Kak Sasori.." Ujar Sakura sebal langsung merapihkan kembali rambutnya. Sakura memandangi punggung kakaknya yang menuju kamar mandi. Sakura tersenyum. Terlihat sekali dia juga sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

.

.

Hari H…

"Ayo kak Sasori.. Nanti kita terlambat nih" Teriak Sakura. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.45 pagi. Seharusnya dia harus sudah ada di tempat acara jam setengah sembilan tadi, sedangkan acara akan mulai jam 10 tepat.

"Hh.. iya..iya. Sabar sedikit kenapa…" sahut Sasori sewot. Sasori keluar dari rumah. Ia mengenakan jas hitam yang menurut Zuki-chan sih keren banget kalau dipakai oleh Sasori *ditendang. Sedangkan Sakura memakai gaun putih sepanjang lutut dengan sedikit aksesoris pink, rambutnya digelung ke samping atas kepalanya dengan gaya khas jepang *kalau Zuki-chan dulu pake kebaya, haha #apaansih*. Cantik. Itulah kata yang cocok menggambarkan penampilan Sakura saat itu.

Mereka berdua segera berangkat dengan mengendarai taksi yang tadi pagi memang sudah dipesan Sasori. Mereka datang di tempat acara tepat lima menit sebelum acara dimulai dan langsung menuju ruang dimana acara itu dilaksanakan. Setelah beberapa saat kakak beradik itu datang, acara pun dimulai.

Acara dibuka dengan rambutan eh sambutan dari para petinggi sekolah lalu berlanjut pada penyerahan piagam penghargaan kepada siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Dan Sakura terpanggil sebagai salah satunya. Betapa bangganya Sasori sebagai kakaknya. Sasori mendampingi Sakura ke atas panggung untuk mengambil penghargaan.

After that, saatnya istirahat. Para undangan pun dipersilakan untuk mencicipi hidangan yang disediakan oleh panitia acara.

"Kak Sasori, mau kuambilkan minum tidak?" Tanya sang adik kepada kakaknya.

"hmm, boleh. Terima kasih ya, Sakura"

Sakura bergegas mengambil minuman untuknya juga untuk kakaknya. Bersemangat sekali kelihatannya. Terlalu bersemangatnya sampai dia tidak berhati-hati dan akhirnya menubruk orang yang berada di depannya. Air minum berwarna merah yang dipegang orang itu pun tumpah mengenai jas putih yang dikenakannya.

" Oh,my… Apa yang kau lakukan, girl?" Seru pemuda itu.

Sakura yang kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan langsung mengambil tisu untuk membantu membersihkan jas orang itu. "Aduh, maaf, maaf, Saya tidak sengaja. Benar-benar tidak sengaja"

'Suara ini. Aku kenal suara ini' Pemuda itu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat gadis yang menubruknya itu. Ia melihat rambut pink si gadis. 'Rambut ini, rasanya aku pernah lihat. Di mana ya?' Saat Ia asyik mengingat-ingat sambil melihat rambut sang gadis, tiba-tiba sang gadis tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata Sakura mengenali pemuda yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Kamu?" Seru Sakura dengan menunjuk wajah pemuda itu.

Dan pemuda itu juga langsung mengenali wajah sang gadis. "Lho, Kau?"

To be Continued

Waaa… Akhirnya selesai juga *sorak-sorak. Padahal bikinnya mulai dari sebelum UTS sampai selesai UTS belum selesai juga, ahahaha #dilemparbangku. Ternyata bakal jadi multichap. Update sesegera mungkin. Aku akan usahakan.

Soo… mind to review? Please, reviewnya… segala komentar akan saya tampung… (^.^)V


End file.
